Symmetrical Love
by DeathTheGurlFriend
Summary: I never really payed attention to her, Maka really. She wasn't very pretty, and she was flat-chested. She had beautiful auburn hair, but she always insisted on tying it into twin pigtails. Symmetry. I always sat next to her. We were losers together. Until 5th grade.
1. Chapter 1

I never payed attention to her, Maka really. She wasn't very pretty, and she was flat chested. She had very beautiful auburn hair, but insisted on tieing them into twin ponytails. Symmetry. I always sat next to her. We were losers together. Untill 5th grade.

I finally had gotten my growth spurt, so I wasn't short anymore. I grew my hair out a little longer, and almost every girl fell in love with me. I still sat next to Maka. My friends who are girls say that I like Maka, maybe thats true. . . And it all came to that.

On the first day of 6th grade, I noticed a beautiful girl, with wavy auburn hair. After a 2nd look, I realized it was Maka. The flat chested girl, was'nt flat chested anymore.

* * *

She still sat at the back of the room. I decided that I would sit next to her, and I did. Then I noticed my friends Liz and Patti from across the hall, they were smirking and pointing at me and Maka. I swear I heard "Death the Kidd and Maka sittin in a tree..." Why would we anyways, the tree wouldn't be symmetrical if we were on it. But I felt my face turn the slightest red.

As much had changed about Maka, she was still the bookworm sh'd always been. I was trying to decide if I should ask her on a date, or a study date. I figured she would prefer the study date. I walked up to her.

"Hi Maka. I'm Kidd. The guy who always sat next to you."

Maka looked up from her book. It was titled _Wonder_. "Hi Kidd," she said softly. "I'm Maka."

"I wa-was wondering if you would like to go on a study date together?" I asked shyly. _Argggghh, I trembled on the was!_

"Oh," Maka said still in her soft voice. She tilted her face up to the ceiling and thought about it for a moment. "Kidd, you seem pretty."

"I seem pretty?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh... I-I ment pretty, as in pretty n-nice." But I though I saw her checks grow pink for a minute.

"So," she said with a small smile.

"So what?" I asked not getting it.

"Yes. But we should go to your house." Maka scratched the back of her head slowly.

I thought about it. _Why my house? Oh.. Wait her dad hosted the Halloween party once, I remember. He was such a weirdo. He had this weird dance when he waved his arms up and down, while shouting "Maka, Maka, Maka!" She can come to my house I suppose._

"Ok, it's fine if you walk, right?" I asked then realized I sounded kinda like her dad.

"Yea, anything to get any from, HIM." she glared for a minute and I thought that she was thinking about her dad.

"Ok, I'll see you then." I turned from her locker, pausing to wave.


	2. Chapter 2

Class was almost over, and I regret wishing time would go faster, seeing as the subject was symmetry. The bell rang and I jolted out of the classroom. _What has gotten into me?! I'm not exsiting symmetricaly. Is symmetricaly even a word? _I walked up to Maka's locker. As fast as I had gone, she still beat me. How embarassing.

"Hello Maka." I said.

"Oh!" Maka turned around startled. "Hi-ya Kidd!"

"Shall we?" I asked politely, holding out my arm.

"Whoa.. Isn't it to early for that?" Maka asked looking alarmed.

"As Black * Star would say, "Time can't keep up with me." I smirked remembering Black * Star with his spikey blue hair and star tattoo, which by the way, was NOT a halloween costume. I checked.

"Oh..O-Ok." Maka said her voice slipped back into a whisper as she clutched my arm.

"Come on, Liz and Patti live with me, they can umm.. sorta help?" I gave a hopeful smile.

"But... When we took th-te test..." Maka trailed off. I remembered it to.

_During the Super Writen Exam, Liz and Patti did try to study. I saw them. But first they were on a break for 10 days. Then during the test Patti made her test into a giraffe. Liz thought the most common phrase used in teaching here was about skin and nails._

"You know, I think you could teach Liz and Patti a few things." I said.

"A few? I'll bet they don't even know what the square root of 64 is." Maka said, a depressed look on her face.

"Oh, they do. Only because of me though." I sheepishly grinned. "But come on. Let's go before Black * Star and Soul get here."

"Good idea." Maka said wrinkling her face up. "I hate then so much, they're really weird to."

I simply gestured, "After you Lil Miss Bookworm."

She didn't move.

"Oh Maka, whats wro-..." I trailed off and followed her eyes.

"I am the great assassin Black * Star! And I have come to assssinate you all!"

"Oh man... I'll know that anywhere. Come on lets go!" I pulled Maka out the door just as Soul and Black * Star entered the room.

* * *

"Let's watch," I said "I wonder what'll happen this time."

Maka said nothing but curled closer to me.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Black * Star laughed. "Sometimes i'm such a big starthat I can't even handle it!"

"Where's that Maka?" Soul asked. "I heard she transformed from a stubborn reckless nerd, to a smoking hot girl."

"Oh.." said a sweet and caring voice. Tusbaki Nakatsukasa. "I'm pretty sure she wen-.." her friendly voice was cut off.

"Dammit Blair!" Soul shrieked. "Ok, you know what Blair?"

"Nya?" Blair asked innocently. She had appeared out of no where, which must have been kinda hard.

"ANYONE WANT TO TAKE THE SEXY KITTY HOME? SHE'S FREE!"

"Aweee... Little scythe boy. Blair-ie wants you. :("

* * *

"Ok that was... new." Kidd said. "But I need to get you out of here. They can't see us like this yet, it's to early!"

Maka signed "But Kidd you said that.."

"It wasn't me, it was a quote I found on Tumblr, ok?" I grabbed her arm and together we raced out of the school property. It was harder then I thought to take Maka home.

* * *

Hi you guys! So, I hope you like my story so far. I'm trying to update whenever I have ideas, or at least once a week. I hope you follow and favorite this story, or me. But I have a question for you to answer for comments. I'm thinking of doing a Soul Eater crossover next. Should I cross it with,

a- Black Butler

b- Vampire Knight

c- Soul Eater Not

d- D. Grey Man

Thanks A lot if you read this far! It means a lot to me!


	3. Chapter 3

"Phew." I signed with relief. "I can't believe how hard it was to get you to my house."

A terrible thought struck me. Ho-How would I get her past, Liz and Patti? They were impossible, those 2.

"Thanks Kidd, but I was wondering why we're going in the back door?" Maka asked curiously.

"Ohh... You see, I guess... Well..." I trailed off.

Maka smiled, "It's fine Kidd, you don't have to tell me right away." and patted me on the back.

"No, it's nothing really. I... I'm curious on how i'll get you in the house without Liz and Patti finding out." I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry Kidd, you don't have to worry about it. You don't have to hide it." Maka softly touched my arm, and smiled.

"Ok, I can do this, I can do this." I muttered. "Follow me inside, Miss Maka."

I marched right through the front door. Unluckly for me, Liz was doing her nails on the living room sofa, right where we were. Her mouth dropped wide open. Her eyes widdened. Then I saw her crazy "I'm trying to process this, but I really don't get it" look.

"Kidd-kun? Liz processed. "What's going on?

I aigned. "I guess what you said to me is true. I do like Maka." I gestured to Maka, and my eyes buldged. Maka had knocked over a vase.

"No, no, you bastard! You have to do it on thr other side too!"

* * *

"Oh Kidd... always vunerable when it comes to symmetry." Liz rolled her eyes. "Don't worry this is normal Maka."

Of course Patti chose this moment to walk in. "Ooooooooo Kidd! Who's thatt? Is she from our school? Or is she your lost lost sister I read about on FanFiction?"

"No Patti, she's the girl from this morning." I groaned, what would she say?

"Ooooo you made her come over?" Patti grinned then started humming loudly.

"Patti, I just want to be alone with Maka for now, ok?"

"Okkkkkkk Kidd! Come on sis!" Patti dragged her sister out of the room.

"So," I paused for a dramatic effect "Where were we?"

I walked over to her, took her face in my hands and kissed her, on the cheek.

There was an awkward silence, when Maka was deciding to kiss me back or not. Then she did. I got slapped by her. Maka slapped me.

I watched her run away in tears, she's afraid, I realized.


	4. Chapter 4

Welllllll... I keep. forgeting to do this but I do not own soul eater or the characters in it. I just own the story plot. Soo... yea...

Remember, there's still time to vote for what crossover I should do next. The choice are to cross Soul Eater with

a- Black Butler (This would be a good one since i've seen the first two seasons)

b- Vampire Knight- (I admit I've only watched three episodes, but I can still improvise)

c- Soul Eater Not- (Sadly, this is the one I watch the second most, but anywayss)

d- D. Grey Man (Nothing to say :o)

Ok so lets start this chapter, I'll try to make it longer then like 500 words this time. :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Symmetrical Love, Will Maka Kiss Kid Back?

Maka P.O.V

I ran away from that house, shining clear tears running down my face. I managed to wipe them away. Why did Kidd want me? That question was stuck in my mind for days. Why did Kidd want me?

On Monday, i had to go to school. I loved school anyways, being at the top of every class besides gym.

In my sleep instead of dreaming, I thought. Do I like Kidd, or Soul? Since Soul is my weapon partner, I should like him, right? Or am I not supposed to like my own weapon? Why am I thinking like this, Soul is'nt a weapon. Or... could he?

I have heard of the school, DWMA: Death's Weapon and Miester's academy. A weapon is a person who can transform into well, A weapon. The miester wieldes the weapon. That is all I know. But I'm not a weapon. But always wanted to go to school there. The only reason Kidd like it would be because it's symmetrical. But I think that someday, I will go there. Maybe today, tomorrow, never.

* * *

I've made up my mind. I'm going to DWMA as a miester.

* * *

This morning I went to my normal school, for the last time. I had to say good bye to everyone.

"Hey, Soul." I said, walking up to him.

Soul turned around. "Maka! Did you finally make up your mind about me, or Kidd?"

"Soul, I'm leaving soon." I said softly, looking down on the ground.

His brown eyes widdened for a moment. (And yes I know Soul's eyes are red, he'll just have to wear contacts for a while or something) "Why?" he asked me.

"I've decided, I'm going to go to DWMA. All I need is a weapon. And I know that you're one of them." Maka said bravely.

His eyes didn't meet mine.

"Well," Soul paused like he was unsure "yes, I am a weapon. I'm a scythe."

I smiled, "Will you do the honor of being my weapon Soul?"

Soul grinned. "Absolutely, Maka."

I think I have to at least tell Kidd, and Liz, Patti, Black * Star, even Crona, my old study buddy.

I stopped. "Soul I have to say good bye to everyone else."

Soul smirked before saying " I'll stay here, ok?"

I gave a quick nod. "Ok."

_What should I say to Kidd? Or should I talk to Black Star or Crona first? I'll.. Do Kidd next. UHHHHH... Where is he now? Wait, there he is! _

I walked over to the water foutain, and tapped Kidd. "Hi." I whispered into his ear.

"I need to tell you something, and it needs to be quick." I looked down even as I said it.

Kidd must have seen my eyes drift and quick asked "Ok, what's wrong?"

"I'm transfering schools. Starting next wrek, I'll be going to DWMA." I said and regreted it.

Kidd stopped for a moment, trying to process everything. Then he said two words "Sure, Maka."

"SURE?! I'm going halfway across America, and all you say is SURE?!" I glared at him.

Kidd nodded. "Yep."

"UGHHHHH!" I groaned.

* * *

After Kidd, I didn't want to know what everyone else would say. Because, I had realized, from that other day, I loved him back. And I needed him with me.

"OHHHH.. My sweet darling Maka!" I groaned (And everyone who watched Soul SHOULD know who this is.)

"The truck to take you to DWMA is here!" my DAD called.

"I...I'll be down in a minute!" my voice cracked.

I looked at my class picture from 3rd grade. The teachers had forced us to hold hands, and I was next to Kidd. I stopped, and did what I did a lot these days. Think.

* * *

These few thinks had crossed my mind.

1. My name is Maka Albarn.

2. I going to be a miester at DWMA.

3. I love Death the Kidd.

4. My weapon partner is Soul.

5. I can't choose.

* * *

Ummm... So that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry for not updating, but I'm kinda busy. So yea... So far the votes for what cross over I should do are...

Black Butler- 1

Vampire Knight-3

Soul Eater Not- 1

D. Grey Man- 1

Sooo... review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

After Kidd, i didn't want to know what everyone else had to say. Because, I had realized, from that other day, I loved him back. And I needed him with me.

* * *

Maka P.O.V

Symmetrical Love Chapter 5

I took a deep breath. I was here. DWMA. Soul was supposted to meet me here almost thirty minutes ago. He's such a slow poke.

"Oyi Maka!" a familiar voice called.

_What?! Not.. It couldn't be?_

I slowly turned around, and I was shocked. It was Death the Kidd.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I managed to stutter.

_Dammit ! I stuttered._

"What's it look like?" Kidd gave a sly grin a said "I go to school here, I should be asking you the very same question."

I raised an eyebrow. "I believe that you went to Death Highschool."

"I did," he paused. "but Lord Death is my father so I decided to come back to him."

"WAIT WHAT?!" I screamed at him, loosing the sorta calm temper I had.

"I said... Lord Death is m-."

"I heard.." I shyly looked down. "Why.. Why didn't you tell me..."

"Ohh... welll... umm..." Kidd seemed at a loss for words.

"Hey, Maka!" a yet another familiar voice rung.

My eyes widdened. And I remembered.

_1. My name is Maka Albarn._

_2. I'm going to be a miester at DWMA._

_3. I love Death the Kidd._

_4. My weapon partner is Soul._

_5. I can't choose._

"Soul!" I gasped.

I saw Kidd frown. "Maka... This is your weapon partner? Heh.. Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn. Almost complete opposites."

"What... What are you talking about Kidd?"

"I can see peoples souls." he smirked. "I'm guessing you don't know what that is. Here,"

_What.. What's he going to do. I feel like I'm turning red._

He looked me in the eye, and said "I can see souls because I was born with a special abitity. Only certain meisters get it. Maybe, you're one of them too."

"I.. Umm. How.. How do you do it?" I stuttered.

"Listen closely," he bend down and whispered into my ear. "You have to close you eyes, then think of who's soul you want to see."

I nodded, I can manage doing that much when he's touching me.

"It may seem harder to read some souls, like our crazy teacher, Professer Stein. But the more powerful they are, the harder it is to read their souls."

"I think I've got it.." I whispered.

"HEYYYY?!" A loud voice shouted. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY MEISTER?!"

_Ugh... Soul always there to ruin the moment._

"Soul, I'm fine. Kidd is just teached my how to use the "See Soul's" technique." I mumbled.

_Are they fighting.. Over me?_


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I srsly need to remember this, but Soul Eater sadly, does'nt belong to me. So yea... I only own the plot, and soon some new character names. Wellllllllll... Yea, so here are the votes for the crossover i should go nxt so far.**

**Black Butler- 2**

**Vampire Knight- 3**

**D. Grey Man- 1**

**Soul Eater Not!-1**

**Wellll.. There's still time to vote. During that, I'm going to be starting a new story as well. It's going to be about Black * Star and Naruto. Soooo... yea... Let's just start.**

* * *

Symmetrical Love

#6

Maka P.O.V

Professor Spirit's Classroom for Meisters.

"Why are you partner's with Soul Evans?" Kidd asked me. "You two are completely different from each other."

"Is'nt it obvious?" I told him. "He's a scythe and i'm a scythe miester."

* * *

He closed him eyes for a moment then opened them. They widdened.

"MAKA!" he cried in alarm. "ONE OF YOUR PIGTAILS IS HIGHER THEN THE OTHER! YOU DISGUST ME YOU ASYMMETRICAL BAS-!"

_Well, that wasn't what I was hoping he'd say... Luckly I covered him mouth before he swore at it. Oh great, dad is looking over here.._

"Kidd, what do you think you're doing to my baby Maka?!"

We froze.

"Dad.." I groaned. "But I -."

"No buts Maka! I have to punish you and Kidd for disrupting the class!"

That caught my attention. "What do you mean?" I whispered.

"I mean, a remidial lesson!"

_What?! I can't have dropped this low already! Aw man..._

"You guys will take you're weapon partners and meet Sid here at noon, he'll explain it to you."

* * *

**At noon...**

"Soul, Maka, Kidd, Liz, Patti." Sid said, "You mission is a harder one. You must go to the pyamind of Anubis. It is said a witch is there, taking control of kishen eggs. Do you understand?,

"Yeppp!" Patti cheered.

Soul only grinned.

Kidd had a ridiculous but serious look.

And Liz and I nodded.

* * *

"No fair!" I cried, running below Kidd's flying skateboard.

"Hpm, rich kids." Soul muttered.

"Hey why do I have to carry you right now anyways? It's not like we're fighting kishin eggs right now!" I grumbled. "I mean, you're kinda heavy."

"Oh my!" A voice called from above. Kidd.

"Such perfect symmetry!"

I looked upwards and asked him, "I'm sorry what?"

This time a different voice called from above, Liz. "You guys, we're approcing the pyramind of Anubis. Kidd is stunned by it's symmetry, again. Just run a bit further and you'll see it."

In a minute or so Soul and I reached the pyramid. I was stunned to. Not because of it's symmetry like Kidd, because of it's beauty. It's hard to believe that such foul creatures lived there.

Soul, Liz, and Patti transformed back into humans and we all walked into the pryamid. For some reason Kidd froze up.

"I... I... Think there's a picture frame in my house a centameter to the left! I have to go home and check!" He jerkishly turned around and started running away.

Liz mannaged to catch him by the shirt. And Patti and her dragged Kidd back.

"Sorry about that..." Liz managed a fake laugh and scratched her head.

"Ohhh sis! Look at that!" Patti cheered.

Liz, Soul, and I all turned around.

"OMG OMG IT'S MUMMIES!" Liz yelped and started shaking.

"Soul!" I shouted snd he transfered into a scythe.

"Kidd!" Liz and Patti called and turned around. He. Wasn't. There. Instead, there was a note. It said...

_Dear Liz, Patti, Soul, and Maka,_

_I'm still worried about it, nothing you can say will help._

_I'm going home to check on the painting._

_Watch you're step it's dark in the pyamind._

_Death The Kidd_

"He's joking, right?" Liz asked.

Patti quickly transformed into a gun and Liz shot the mummies arm off.

I twirled Soul around my head and sliced several open.

We head a screamed noise and lost attention for a moment to look at the source. Liz. Patti had stuck her in one of the mummy's mouths and Liz was screaming.

"Patti don't stick me in that monster's dirty mouth, ewww!"

"Sorry sissyy!" Patti called as she clicked the trigger button.

* * *

"Hmmmm..." did you hear the creepy voice from over there guys?" Liz asked, shivering.

"Yea," I replied. "Let's go check it out."

"WHAttttttt?!" Liz cried "Why, why can't we wait until Kidd comes back?"

"Because you have me." I said, sounded stronger then I felt.

"Welll.. Well.. alright..." Liz mumbled and we all walked towards the end of the pyamind.

* * *

"Hmmm... It was just my imagination after all, prefect." Death the Kidd said putting away his measuring tape. "Now I really must be going back, I have to fix Maka's pigtails now. Oh yes, and the girl's will be needing my help."

He walked in a symmetrical fashion out the door. Then pulled out Beelzebub, his flying skateboard. Death the Kidd was on his way.

**Dear fabulous people reading this, SO SORRYYYYYYY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE! I've been studying for exams a lot. But anyways, where's you thank you for making a chapter with like, 900 words? well anyways. Before I forget, Soul Eater doesn't belong to me. It belongs t Atsushi Okubo. Well um yea, DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! I'm adding a new series to the polls.**

**Naruto, D. Grey Man, Vampire Knight, Black Butler, or Soul Eater Not! Vote!**


End file.
